Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to complex three-dimensional modeling on computers and, more specifically, to techniques for authoring view-points, view paths, and view surfaces for three-dimensional (3D) models.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the advancement of 3D modeling software has resulting in an abundance of 3D model libraries and an abundance of users wishing to understand proper modeling processes. To help such users understand proper modeling processes, many users showcase their work through a collection of static view-points (fixed, “prescribed” camera positions) across version of the model or by authoring animated “fly-throughs,” (prescribed paths through which a camera is moved to view a model). However, manual creation of such content is generally very time-consuming.
Many automated view-point selection techniques exist that can allow for easier creation of view-points. However, these techniques typically only consider a final version of a 3D model rather than intermediate versions of the model that only exist while editing the 3D model. An effective summary of the work flow involved in creating a model may include view-points from versions of the model that are earlier than the final version. Further, many prior techniques do not automatically generate the above described “fly-throughs,” which may be helpful to users.
As the foregoing illustrates, what is needed in the art are techniques for showcasing authored views and for automatic generation of such authored views.